Rin as Kairi
by Gothic Dancer
Summary: 20th Naruto Disney Princess story. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin long to see what lies beyond their island. What they discover is way more than they bargained for. KakaRin, ObitoRin


Author's Note: This is the final NaruDisney story (until "The Princess and the Frog" is released), and it is the only multiple-chapter story, as I am writing out "Kingdom Hearts," "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories," and "Kingdom Hearts 2." Please don't ask me for "Birth by Sleep" or "358/2."

Walt Disney, GothicDancer, and Squaresoft proudly present:

_Rin as Kairi_ or Kishimoto's _Konoha Hearts_

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately, like...is any of this for real...or not?"

_You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, "Don't get me wrong. I love you. But does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older, you will understand what I meant when I said, 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple'." When you walk away, you don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. Hold me. Whatever lies upon this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before._

The boy landed on the platform at the bottom of the sea. He looked down. There was a beautiful girl surrounded by seven little men etched into the glass below his feet.

_So much to do, so little time. Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now, take a step forward. Can you do it?_

He could. And he did.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength._

The boy reached out, and a sword appeared in his hands. No sooner had he done so, the platform crumbled. The boy fell fast until his feet touched a new platform. There was another beautiful girl on this one. The boy saw pictures of a glass shoe carved all over the piece.

_You've gained the power to fight. There will be times when you will have to fight. Keep your light burning strong._

Inky pools appeared around the beautiful girl, and the boy lashed out at the black figures that emerged. But one of the inky puddles grabbed him and pulled him below the surface. When he awoke, he realized he was on another new platform with three ambiguous figures within the glass.

_Tell me more about yourself._

The boy tried to talk, but his voice was gone. He looked up and saw a door. He rushed to it and opened it, only to fall again. Now he was on another platform with a new beautiful girl who appeared to be asleep.

The inky pools resurfaced. The boy gripped his sword and swung wildly at the monsters that appeared. Then, suddenly, they disappeared, and there was a long path made of stained glass that led to a new platform. The boy ran up as fast as he could and squinted. This platform was very bright with a final girl dressed in yellow, rose petals around her.

_The closer you get to light, the greater your shadow becomes._

The boy looked and saw that his shadow was, indeed, quite large, but he thought nothing of it. Shadows were normal, right?

Slowly, the shadow started to take shape.

_ But don't be afraid. And remember..._

The shadow grabbed the boy and pulled him into complete darkness.

_You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget...You are the one who will open the door.

* * *

_

The boy awoke to the bright rays of the sun shining in his grey eyes. He yawned and realized he was lying on the beach, the warm sand cushioning him and forcing him back to sleep.

Until something blocked out the sun.

"Whoa!" he cried as he sat up, only to look into the cheerful eyes of a pretty girl. "Come on, Rin," he groaned, "give me a break."

"You're so lazy, Kakashi," Rin teased. "We're supposed to be working on the raft here."

"It's a miracle he's even here to work in the first place!" another boy called, tossing a log to Kakashi. "Rin, you're just as lazy as he is!"

Rin smiled. "I guess so, Obito. So let's all finish it together!" She eased Kakashi up, and the three friends ran across the beach to gather supplies needed for their voyage. While Rin gathered food, Kakashi and Obito put together pieces of scrap wood to finish the raft.

By the time the three of them were done, the sun was starting to set, so they sat on the beach, watching the bright colors on the horizon. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"Do you really think we'll find another world out there?" he asked as he tossed a pebble into the water.

Obito nodded. "Rin came from another world. That much we're sure of. I just want to know why we were born on this island, Kakashi. If there are other worlds out there, why did we end up in this one?" He turned to his friends and shrugged as he stood.

Rin said good night to her guy friends and ran for home, while Kakashi lagged behind, as usual. Obito stopped him and tossed something bright yellow into his hands. "A paopu fruit," he laughed. "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. I know you want to try it!"

Kakashi, who was normally quite cold and subdued, flushed bright pink. How had Obito known?

* * *

Meanwhile, in another land, a castle was alive with chaos. "Goofy! Goofy!" a duck cried as he ran through the palace garden. "Goofy, wake up!" He shook his friend awake and held up a letter. "The King! He's...gone!"

"Donald!" came a feminine voice. It was Donald's girlfriend Daisy. "What's going on?"

Donald swallowed the lump in his throat and handed the letter over. "It's from the King. He's gone! He left only this note. Pluto had it." He reached down and pet the dog comfortingly.

Daisy showed the letter to another girl there, Queen Minnie. The little mouse was terrified as she read over the lines.

_Dear Donald, Please forgive me for leaving so suddenly, but trouble is brewing, and there's no time to lose. I'm not sure why, but the stars have been blinking out, one by one. I hate to leave you, but I have to check into this. As the King, I have a favor to ask you and Goofy. There's someone out there with a key, the key to our survival. I need you and Goofy to find him and stick with him, got it? Without that key, we're doomed!_

Minnie trembled as she read the final lines. "What...does this mean?"

* * *

The next day, Kakashi woke up early and headed out to the island before any of his friends could. Quickly, he slipped underneath the shadows and into a little cave located in the corner of the island. Inside was a large rock wall covered in markings and drawings he and his friends had done as children. He looked at a particular one sadly. It was a drawing he and Rin had done when they were very small, one of the two of them looking at each other. Kakashi took a rock and scraped another picture there, one of him feeding a paopu fruit to Rin.

"This world has been connected."

Kakashi nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the voice speak to him. He turned and saw a figure in a black cloak staring at him. "Who are you?!" he shouted.

"Tied to the darkness...soon to be completely eclipsed..."

"...What?"

"You know not what lurks behind that door. One who knows nothing can understand nothing..."

"KAKASHI!!" Rin called, breaking the boy out of his trance. Kakashi turned to see the girl running towards him, and when he looked back, the figure was gone. He looked to Rin and panted heavily, not sure what to say.

Kakashi was the same way throughout the rest of the day, even when he went back home that night. He looked out the window of his room and saw lightning flash in the distance. "No! The raft!" he cried, rushing out towards the water. He paddled out to the island and ran to his secret cave, where he saw a familiar face. "Rin!" he called.

The girl turned, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "Ka...ka...shi..."

Suddenly, a door beyond the rock wall burst open, and a dark flood invaded the area. Kakashi reached out and tried to grab his friend, but Rin was gone. He gasped and ran outside, only to see inky blobs appear in the sand. Out of them rose tiny, black creatures with bright, yellow eyes that chased Kakashi down until he made it to the dock. There, he saw Obito.

The black-haired boy turned with a large, scheming smirk on his face. "The door...has opened," he laughed, extending his hand for Kakashi to take. Kakashi, scared and unsure of what to do, tried to grab it, but Obito disappeared into the darkness. However, before he was completely gone, Kakashi could have sworn that Obito's eyes had turned red.

A bright flash suddenly interrupted Kakashi's thoughts, and the darkness melted away. When Kakashi opened his eyes, he saw a long, weapon-like object in his hands.

_Keyblade..._

So many questions rushed through his mind, but Kakashi could only focus on the huge puddle forming around his feet. When he looked up, he saw a giant creature, the same one from his dream that had formed from his shadow! Without thinking, Kakashi jumped up and tried to fight the monster, but he was quickly dragged down further and further until he could see nothing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy had left their palace and journeyed to a place called Traverse Town, which had been mentioned in the letter. It seemed like a good place to start their journey. As they made their way through the entrance, Goofy looked up and pointed to the night sky. "A star's going out!" he gasped as the light disappeared.

Donald looked up, terrified, and ran ahead. "There was someone named Leon mentioned in the letter, too," he explained. "We should try to find him!"

What the duo didn't know was that Kakashi had crash landed around the corner from them, behind a pile of crates. Pluto sniffed the boy out and licked his face to wake him up. Kakashi slowly opened his eyes and glanced at the dog tiredly. "What a dream...Wait, WHAT?!" He jumped up and scanned the area to see nothing he recognized. Pluto had run off as well, hearing something in the distance. By the time Kakashi made it to the main area of the town, everyone was gone. "I'm in another world!" he cried as the black creatures attacked again. Not knowing what else to do, the boy ran inside a small shop.

Inside the shop was a middle-aged man with a gruff expression. "The Heartless again?" he growled, grabbing a large device. He opened the door despite Kakashi begging him not to and fired. "YOU'RE BAD FOR BUSINESS, CREEPS!!" he shouted, slamming the door shut as soon as all of the black creatures were incinerated.

Sighing, the man placed the weapon back behind the store's counter and glared at Kakashi. "And what do you want, Kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Kakashi finally found his voice. "The name is Kakashi! I...I was on my island, and I lost my friends. Tell me, Gramps, are they here? Obito and Rin?"

"The name is Cid!" the man hissed. "And I don't know anything about these friends of yours. All I can tell you is to be weary of the Heartless. They eat people's hearts. Based on what you've said, I can tell you're not from around here. This is Traverse Town, a place for the people who have lost their homes to the Heartless."

Kakashi couldn't breathe. His world was gone. The Destiny Islands were gone, and nothing was going to bring them back.

"Here." Cid tossed something to the boy. "Eat. At least regain some strength. Hope you find your friends."

Kakashi chomped down on the leftover. "Thanks," he muttered as he left the store, feeling more helpless than ever. He had barely taken two steps outside when he heard another voice.

"They'll keep coming for you...so long as you continue to wield the Keyblade."

Kakashi looked up and saw a man swing his large sword down. The boy was out in a second but could barely hear a girl's voice say, "Aw, you overdid it, Squall!"

"That's Leon," the man corrected quickly, "and it looks like things are worse than we thought. Much worse."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Donald and Goofy were continuing with their search for Leon, hoping they wouldn't run into any Heartless. They were so on edge they nearly jumped out of their skins when they felt a tap on their shoulders.

"Excuse me," came a soft, feminine voice, "did the King send you?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Kakashi awoke in a large bed with two people staring down at him. "Aw, you finally came around!" the girl squealed. "Hey there! Looking for something?" She pointed towards the corner of the room.

Kakashi looked up and gasped. "The Keyblade!"

"Yeah, we had to get it away from you to shake off those creatures," she sighed. "By the way, I'm Yuffie! The Greatest Female Ninja Ever! And that grump over there," She pointed to the man. "is Squall!"

"Leon," he snapped. "We had to conceal your heart from the Heartless since that was how they were tracking you down," he explained, turning back to Kakashi. "It won't work for long though."

In the other room, Donald and Goofy sat down with the woman who had found them and listened to her explanation. "I'm Aerith. I'm a friend of Leon's." She sighed heavily. "You know that there are a lot of worlds other than your castle and this town, right? They've always been a secret because they've never been connected...until now. You see, when the Heartless came, everything changed."

Donald and Goofy listened in fascination until the duck spoke up. "We'll need to find the King quickly! We need to know why he left."

"Have you ever heard of a man named Minato?" Aerith asked. "It was said that he was studying the Heartless and put all his findings in a very detailed report, but the pages have been scattered to the many different worlds out there."

"That must be why the King left," Goofy reasoned. "He wanted to find them."

Leon and Yuffie told Kakashi the very same thing, and the boy could only sit there in awe. This was his chance to see the other worlds!

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door, and several Heartless appeared out of nowhere. "They're here!" Leon shouted, prompting Yuffie to run for help. The commotion caused the door to break down, exposing Donald, Goofy, and Aerith on the other side. The three of them ran out of the room just as Leon smashed the front window and jumped out of the building with Kakashi. "Don't worry about the small fry!" the man called. "Find the leader!" He ran off in the opposite direction, allowing Kakashi to run into a large intersection of town.

Just as Kakashi made it to a seemingly-empty space, Donald and Goofy came crashing down from the building. The three landed together in a pile and groaned at the pain from the impact. When the two subjects came to their senses, however, they made quite the discovery.

"The Key!"

And, just at that moment, a large Heartless came crashing down. "A Guard Armor!" Donald shouted, getting up and hitting the monster with his magic. Goofy followed shortly afterwards with a heavy blow from his shield. Kakashi ran up behind them and joined the fight. Suddenly, the three realized that they were working together, and the Heartless fell.

All the fighting had caused Leon, Yuffie, and Aerith to come running towards the intersection. Aerith was delighted when she saw the three fighters together. "They were so close all along!"

Kakashi blinked and looked down at the two soldiers. "You were looking for me?"

"They were also looking for the power of the Keyblade."

Leon stepped up from behind Aerith. "Kakashi, go with them, especially if you want to save your friends."

The boy shrugged. "I guess."

"But you can't come along like that!" Goofy laughed. "You need to smile, because our ship runs on happy faces."

Donald groaned. "You can't even see his face with that mask on!"

But the two could still tell when Kakashi made a silly face from underneath his mask. They cracked up at the image and introduced themselves. From then on out, the three were a team.

* * *

"That little squirt took out that Heartless. Who'd have thought it?"

"Such is the power of the Keyblade. The child's strength is not his own."

"Why don't we turn him into a Heartless? That'll settle things quick enough."

"And the brat's friends are the King's lackeys. Bunch of fools!"

"You're no prize yourself..."

"ENOUGH."

A black shadow.

"The Keyblade has chosen him. Will it be he who conquers the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?"

Maleficent.

"Either way, he could be quite useful."

* * *

Kakashi was stunned when Donald and Goofy showed him their ship. It was a rather colorful spaceship called a Gummi Ship, and two chipmunks named Chip and Dale were its engineers. Kakashi said hello to them and took a seat up front, getting a clear view of space through the large window in the center. Donald and Goofy took their seats beside him, and, in a moment, the ship was speeding off towards its first destination.

Before Kakashi knew it, the ship had landed in another world, a very strange one. As soon as the team left the Gummi Ship, they found themselves slowly falling down a rabbit hole. When they softly landed, they saw a white rabbit in a suit with a large watch run past them.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" the rabbit cried. "I'm late! I'm late!"

"Come on, let's follow it!" Kakashi insisted, running after the creature. The trio followed the rabbit until they came upon a room with a large table in the center and a tiny door in the center of the wall across from it. The rabbit fit through the door just fine, but Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy were too big.

Suddenly, the doorknob yawned. "Do you mind?" it asked. "You made such a racket coming in that you woke me up."

"Wah!" Donald cried. "It talks!"

"Good morning!" Goofy laughed.

The doorknob rolled its eyes. "Good night! I need more sleep."

"Wait!" Kakashi begged. "What do we have to do to get small?"

"Check...the bottle..." Without another word, the doorknob fell back asleep.

Kakashi looked up to the large table and picked up the bottle resting there. It said, "Drink Me" on the label, so Kakashi took a large gulp. In an instant, he, Donald, and Goofy were small enough to fit through the door, but it was fast asleep. Luckily, Goofy spotted a crack in the wall where the three could fit.

As soon as the trio made it to the other side, they heard a very angry woman's voice. "Court is in session. This girl is the culprit; there's no doubt about it! I say so, so it must be true!"

"That is so unfair!" the little girl acting as the defendant sobbed. "You may be the Queen of Hearts, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so mean!"

"SILENCE!!" The Queen pounded her fist down on her desk, shaking the entire garden of red roses. "You dare defy me?! You, Alice, are guilty as charged for the crimes of assault and attempted theft of my heart! OFF WITH HER HEAD!!"

"NO!!" Kakashi shouted, charging forward. "She's innocent, Your Majesty! We know who the real culprit is!"

Goofy scratched his head. "We do?"

The Queen was not impressed. "You think you can just waltz in here and interrupt my court? Ha! But I am interested in what you have to say. If you're so convinced that Alice is innocent, find me some evidence. Otherwise, it's off with all your heads!" She slammed her fist down again, and Alice was thrown into a prison-like chamber. Kakashi, seeing he couldn't do anything to help her, ran into the forest with Donald and Goofy, trying to find a way to prove the little girl's innocence.

No sooner had the three of them stepped into the area crowded with trees, they saw a strange grin coming towards them. Slowly, a face and body appeared around the grin, and they saw a pink and purple striped cat hanging out on a branch. "Ha, travelers to see the Cheshire Cat?" it asked. "You're looking for evidence to free Alice, right? This is the evidence you seek." It tossed a box down to Kakashi.

"This will free Alice?" the boy asked, eyeing the box suspiciously.

The Cheshire Cat's grin widened. "To trust or not to trust? I'll let you decide."

With that, the cat was gone.

Slowly, Kakashi took the lid off the box, and a Heartless popped out. It ran out of the forest into the courtroom, and the Queen screamed in surprise. "Attack!" she commanded her card soldiers.

Kakashi was faster. He ran up to the Heartless and destroyed it with a single swipe of the Keyblade. "That was the creature that tried to steal your heart!" he explained, breathless. "Your Majesty, Alice is innocent!" He pointed towards the cage and gasped. Alice was gone! "Where did she go?!"

"FIND ALICE!!" the Queen shouted. "OR IT'S OFF WITH ALL YOUR HEADS!!"

Without thinking twice, Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy ran out of the courtroom and into the first room with the table. The doorknob was still asleep, but there was another local waiting for them. "Looks like you got the Queen mighty angry, huh?" the Cheshire Cat asked.

"You!" Donald shouted. "You tricked us!"

"Oh, the Cheshire Cat doesn't trick anyone. He provides all the information you need!" He smiled gleefully and winked at the candles on the ceiling, which turned on in an instant. "By the way," he began, "do you know what happens when you turn on a light? You make a shadow."

Out of the shadows on the ground rose a large Heartless wielding two flaming batons. It spun its weapons round and round, nearly setting the trio on fire. Seeing their misfortune, the Cheshire Cat laughed gleefully. "You'll never make it like that! Try this. The Keyblade wielder should be able to use a little magic, don't you think?" He winked at Kakashi, and the boy could feel a new power within his weapon. Without thinking, he pointed the Keyblade at the Heartless.

"FREEZE!!" he shouted. Out of nowhere, a cold snap blast through, freezing the Trickmaster Heartless to its very core. It wobbled for a moment and then fell over, crumbling into pieces and disappearing.

"Oh," the Cheshire Cat gasped quietly, "that was something alright." The huge grin returned. "However, I do have some depressing news. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into the darkness!" He laughed again as he faded away.

Kakashi was heartbroken but quickly forgot about the cat. The doorknob was waking up again! "What a racket..." it murmured, yawning widely. Suddenly, the Keyblade reacted with a flashy glow, and a beam shot through to the doorknob. There was a clicking sound, and the beam was gone.

* * *

"Stupid cat. We should have known he'd betray us."

"He's no big deal. It's the boy that bothers me. He found one of the Keyholes."

"Don't rush. It will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, all the pieces are moving in our favor."

Alice.

* * *

It wasn't long before Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy were back in the Gummi Ship and on their way to the next world. Kakashi was still confused and worried, constantly thinking about what had happened in the land called Wonderland. Alice had been right there. The Cheshire Cat said she had gone with the shadows into the darkness. Kakashi didn't want to think about what that meant.

"Kakashi!" Goofy laughed. "Look, we're at the next world!" He pointed out the window towards a world with large pillars and a grand coliseum.

When the ship landed, Kakashi immediately ran to the front of the coliseum to read the poster hung there. "Try-outs for the Hero's Tournament are today!" he exclaimed. "We're heroes, right? We should be able to enter!"

"But don't we have another mission here?" Donald asked shakily. However, he was completely ignored as Kakashi and Goofy ran inside the building. Kakashi would never tell his friend that it was only because he needed a distraction.

Inside the coliseum's lobby, the trio saw a strange goat-man setting up something on a shelf. "Oh, good!" he called as he heard the trio walk in. "Move that block over for me, would ya? I gotta get this place set up for the games."

Kakashi shrugged and tried to move the block, but it was impossibly heavy. "I can't," he replied.

"WHAT?!" the goat-man cried. "Since when have you been so weak?!" He spun around angrily but immediately softened when he saw who it was. "Oh, wrong guy, sorry. What are you doing here anyway?"

"We wanted to sign up for the tournament," Kakashi explained. "It sounds like fun!"

"Eh, sorry," the goat-man replied. "No can do. You guys ain't heroes! Get outta here!" He shooed the trio out of the lobby and turned back to his work.

"Uh, that wasn't very nice," Goofy sighed.

"Yeah!" Donald agreed. "We've fought all kinds of monsters! We should be able to enter!"

"What a stubborn old goat..."

The trio turned and saw a large, dark man approach them. He had something of a menacing smile on his intimidating face, causing the friends to take a few steps back. "Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he laughed. "In fact, I like your style. I think you guys could do well in the tournament. In fact..." He snapped his fingers, and a card appeared in his hands. "A pass. This will get you into the tournament, guaranteed."

Kakashi hesitated for a moment, as if the card would reach out and bite him, but he took the slip of paper anyway and walked back into the lobby with Donald and Goofy.

The dark man sighed. "That will be your opponent."

Another dark man leaned against the front wall of the coliseum. "Hades, the Great God of the Underworld, is afraid of a kid? Sorry, but my contract says..."

"I KNOW WHAT IT SAYS!!" Hades exploded, flames rising around him. "What, you think I don't know what it says? I wrote it! I know it says that you only have to kill Hercules in this tournament, but you have to get through that kid to get to him." He noticeably calmed down and grinned. "Hey, it's all just a game, right? Relax! Have fun with it! And, I mean, heh, a casualty or two is no big deal, right?"

The young man shrugged and walked into the coliseum lobby without a word. Hades sighed again. "Geez, stiff one. Still, heh, suckers like him are hard to come by."

Growling.

* * *

After showing the ticket to the goat-man, Kakashi and his friends were (reluctantly) allowed to compete. "But you should undergo some training first! The name's Phil," the goat-man insisted. "Come on, let's do some warm-up exercises!"

Phil directed Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy towards the training field to start running laps. Just as the trio was about to start, the young man who had been speaking with Hades walked by towards another training field. He barely acknowledged Kakashi and the others, but his blue eyes did meet with Kakashi's grey ones for a moment. The silver-haired boy felt a shiver go down his spine as the man continued walking, leaving them behind.

"That's Cloud," Phil murmured. "He's been named as one of the few men who could possibly match Hercules, and Herc is my best, most famous hero. That'll give you an idea of how tough he is."

"That just means that I need to work hard!" Kakashi replied as he sped off around the track. Donald and Goofy followed after him, and the trio was able to complete a few hours of training before a flame at the front of the coliseum suddenly lit up.

"It's time for the tournament to begin!" Phil announced. "The first match: Kakashi vs. Cloud!"

* * *

The match was over before it barely got started. Even after training for hours and remembering his experiences from fighting Heartless, Kakashi was no match for the dark warrior. Donald and Goofy watched in horror as Cloud cornered the boy and thrust his long, menacing sword into his face.

But he couldn't hit him. He just stood there like that for a few moments, as if he were studying the boy. For a moment, the entire coliseum was completely silent.

And then, there were several loud roars, and the earth shook violently. Cloud turned and saw a huge, three-headed, dog-like creature stomping around the coliseum. Cloud's eyes widened in horror, and he tried to attack the monster and protect Kakashi at the same time, but the creature's sharp claws lashed out and threw Cloud to the side.

Kakashi was about to meet the same fate when the monster suddenly stopped. Kakashi looked ahead and saw that a single man was holding the creature back.

"Hercules!" Phil shouted.

"Phil, get them out of here!" the hero called back as he pushed one of the dog-like monster's paws away. Kakashi watched for a moment before finally running with his friends back into the lobby.

Once they were all safe, Phil spoke up. "That was Cerberus, the guardian of the Underworld," he explained. "He's Hades's pet. Hades must have sent him here to try to lure Hercules out. I'm sure that he's got something planned."

"Then we need to help Hercules!" Kakashi gasped. "Hey, if we stop Cerberus, will you consider us heroes?"

Phil was stunned at the boy's directness. "You'll definitely take a huge step forward!" he replied, breathless. "But do you think you can do it?"

Kakashi made the Keyblade appear in his hands and nodded. "I can do it. I know all three of us can. Come on!" He ran back to the battlefield of the coliseum with Donald and Goofy. There, they saw Cloud flung over Hercules's shoulder, and the infamous hero was slowly backing away from the monster.

As if sensing Kakashi, Cerberus turned and growled at him, all three heads lashing out for a bite of the boy. Hercules ran past Cerberus as fast as he could, Phil shouting for Kakashi. "I've got two words of advice for you, Kid! ATTACK!!"

And, with that, Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy ran forward and began their assault. They tried to hit Cerberus at every angle to find his weak spot, but nothing seemed to work.

"Thunder!" Donald commanded, lighting strikes crashing down onto Cerberus. The monster howled in pain as the strikes hit his head.

"That's it!" Kakashi called. "We have to jump and hit his head!"

Donald hit Cerberus with yet another thunder strike, weakening the dog monster further. Kakashi and Goofy jumped up, both smashing down on one of the creature's heads. At one point, Cerberus lowered his middle head in hopes of chomping down on Kakashi, but the hero-in-training was faster. Kakashi smashed the Keyblade down right between Cerberus's eyes, and the monster wailed loudly, falling to the ground with a heavy thunk.

Unbelieving at what they had just done, Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy ran back into the lobby. "Phil! Phil!" the boy shouted. "We did it! We beat Cerberus!"

"You did do it!" Phil cried happily. "I'm so proud of you! Heh, good work! However, I can't call you true heroes just yet."

All three friends were stunned. "Why not?!" Donald snapped. "We just saved you!"

Phil rolled his eyes. "You three don't know what it truly means to be a true hero."

Goofy scratched his head. "Then what DOES it take?"

Hercules smiled. "That's just something you'll have to figure out for yourselves. In the meantime, you should keep training. We aren't going to be having another tournament for a while. We have to clean up the mess Cerberus made."

Kakashi shrugged, somewhat disappointed yet also satisfied. "Hey, Donald, Goofy," he suddenly began, "let's try moving that block again." The boy walked to the block and placed his palms against it. Donald and Goofy copied the motion, and the three of them were actually able to push the heavy weight away! Underneath was their prize.

The Keyhole.

The Keyblade glowed brightly and sent its beam out to the Keyhole's center, locking the world.

Cloud had been watching them from outside. When Kakashi exited the lobby, he spotted the young man. "Excuse me?" he asked shakily. "Could I ask you something? How did you end up with Hades?"

Cloud was hesitant to speak. "I'm looking for someone," he finally murmured. "Hades promised to help.

"Oh..."

"...Are you searching, too? For your light?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yes, I'm trying to find a few people, too."

Cloud walked up to the boy and placed something in his hands. "Don't lose sight of it."

* * *

When Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship and sped off towards the next world, Hades came out of hiding. "Huh, Hercules. He's a hero. He's perfect. Perfect. PERFECTLY INFURIATING!!" Flames flared up around the Underworld god, and he threw a little temper tantrum, calming down after a moment. "Hey, hey, don't worry," he told himself. "It'll all work out in the end."

Suddenly, Hades shivered. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Get lost. This is my party."

Maleficent nodded. "As you wish. Fight to your heart's content."

* * *

When Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy boarded the Gummi Ship, Donald immediately took the captain's seat. He set the trio off on a course towards the next world, but Kakashi had another idea in mind.

"Can I drive?" he asked, placing his hand on the steering wheel.

Donald shot him a glare. "No way! You're still new at this, so I'm driving!"

Kakashi's eyebrows narrowed. "But that's not fair. I want a chance to drive. Give it to me!" He yanked the wheel away from Donald, but the duck fought back. Goofy sighed as the two argued over the controls, hoping they would get over it soon.

But that didn't happen. Kakashi accidentally twisted the wheel too far, and the ship crashed into a random world. Kakashi fell from the sky and into an abandoned treehouse. His head smacked against the floor with a loud thunk, and he groaned in pain.

"Ugh, that hurts," he muttered. "Stupid Donald."

But Kakashi instantly froze. He wasn't alone.

A large leopard jumped down from the ceiling and tried to lash out at Kakashi with its long, sharp claws. Kakashi summoned the Keyblade and fought back quickly, hoping he could find a way to escape from the predator.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man jumped into the tree house and stabbed the leopard with a long spear. The leopard cried out and ran off into the jungle.

Kakashi stared at the man before him. Or...he at least looked like a man. He was acting more like a gorilla with his back hunched and his knuckles supporting him as moved across the floor. Dressed in only a loin cloth, he approached Kakashi curiously and stared at the boy.

Kakashi wasn't sure what to say, so he started with the basics. "Um...thank you."

The man's eyes grew wide. "Thank...you..." he repeated.

Oh. The man had a hard time understanding English. "I'm looking for my friends," he said slowly. "Do you know where they are?"

The man scratched his head, his long, tangled hair flying about. "Friends..." he repeated.

"Yes! My friends!" Kakashi confirmed, nodding vigorously. "The loud one is Donald and...!" He suddenly stopped short, remembering what had happened on the ship. He was still angry. "Never mind," he whispered. "I'm looking for my friends Rin and Obito. Have you seen them?"

The man screwed his eyes shut in concentration for a moment, but they immediately burst open as if he had had an epiphany. He shouted something in a foreign language, sounding like an animal, and nodded. "Tarzan," he said, pointing to himself, "Tarzan...go!"

"And I'm Kakashi. Tarzan go. Kakashi go go!"

Tarzan took Kakashi's arm and led him down to the entrance of the tree house, where a large tree branch led to a complex set of branches. The two of them jumped down onto the branch and almost surfed their way out of the tree, down into the jungle.

Once they had their feet back on the ground, Tarzan and Kakashi made their way to a tent, where a young woman stood at a projector. "Is that you, Tarzan?" she asked sweetly. "Oh, you brought a friend. Nice to meet you, I'm Jane."

"Kakashi. Excuse me please, but I'm looking for my friends, and I think they might be here."

Suddenly, the front of the tent opened, and a man stood there, holding a gun. "I found these two in the jungle," he announced. "A couple of clowns. No good for hunting gorillas."

Donald and Goofy appeared behind the man and smiled when they saw Kakashi. The silver-haired boy was about to say something but stopped. Donald shot him an annoyed stare, and turned away. Goofy just rolled his eyes at their antics.

Jane was also irritated. "Mr. Clayton," she began, "we're here to study the gorillas, not hunt them! This is research!" She tried to shout after the man, but he had turned and left. Sighing, Jane turned back to the guests and tried to smile. "Oh well, make yourselves at home. May I ask why you're here?"

"I'm looking for my friends."

"We're looking for the King."

Another glare from Kakashi and Donald.

Jane giggled slightly. "Why don't we try the projector? Maybe if Tarzan knows, he'll be able to recognize something. I just wish I could find the slides."

Kakashi quickly glanced outside the tent to see a little pile of slides hiding behind a box. "I found them!" he called, picking them up and bringing them back inside the tent. He handed them to Jane, and she placed them into the projector. Tarzan watched as the various images appeared on the screen, but none of them seemed to jog his memory.

"If we were to know anything about these friends of yours," Clayton began as he walked back into the tent, "we'd know it by now. We've been in this jungle for a very long time, young man." He glanced at Tarzan, and the gorilla-like man looked away guiltily. "Of course, there could be a chance that Tarzan here is lying to us."

Jane gasped. "Tarzan would never!"

"Take us to the gorillas!" Clayton commanded. "Take us to them, Tarzan!"

Tarzan looked over at Kakashi briefly and said, "Kerchak."

"He must be the leader," Clayton figured. "Good, I'll go along as an escort. Ready?"

Kakashi nodded, eager to get going. He moved out of the way so Tarzan could lead, and the group eventually made it to a large area full of tall trees. Helping each member of the group up, Tarzan spotted the gorilla leader. "Kerchak!" he called. He began speaking in the gorilla language, but Kerchak didn't seem interested. The large gorilla walked off, completely ignoring the request to continue on. Clayton rolled his eyes and walked back towards camp while Tarzan, Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy kept moving forward. They didn't see him suddenly change direction.

Clayton eventually came upon the abandoned treehouse, hearing something moving around up in the top floor's room. He climbed up and peeked inside, only to see a gorilla playing with an empty bottle in the middle of the floor. Silently, Clyaton loaded his gun and pointed at the young animal. He was about to shoot when he heard a high-pitched shout come from behind him. Donald slapped the gun away, and the bullet missed the gorilla. "What's the big idea?!" he cried.

Clayton turned and saw Kakashi, Goofy, and Tarzan there. He looked back but the young gorilla was gone. "It's not what you think!" he defended. "Come on, a snake slithered by. I was only trying to help!"

Tarzan looked up to the window just above the room and saw Kerchak. He had seen the whole thing. "Kerchak!" the man shouted desperately. But it didn't matter. Kerchak walked off.

* * *

Eventually, Kakashi, Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan made it back to camp and told Jane the whole story. She was outraged and confronted her so-called partner right away. "How could you do such a thing?!" she snapped. "You, Mr. Clayton, are not to go near the gorillas again!"

Clayton was about to respond when he saw that everyone else was glaring at him intensely, all equally angry. He laughed cautiously and exited the tent, grumbling to himself. "What am I doing with these imbeciles? Blasted gorillas, I'll hunt down every last one of them! I'll stake my life on it!"

Clayton went to light his pipe when he heard a rustling coming from a thicket of bamboo. Slowly, he took his gun out and aimed. A shot went off, and when Kakashi looked outside, he was horrified at what he saw.

"Heartless!"

Donald, Goofy, and Tarzan burst from the tent and tried to fight off the enemies the best they could while protecting a gorilla that had wandered into the camp.

"Who could have summoned the Heartless?" Goofy asked as soon as the enemies were gone.

"It must have been Clayton," Donald replied. "Where did he run off to anyway?"

Kakashi gasped. "Wherever there would be gorillas!" He ran deeper into the jungle, his friends following behind. Soon, the four of them came upon a single gorilla sitting in the middle of a rocky area. Clayton was standing above them and jumped down to shoot, but Kakashi screamed out for him to stop. "Why are you doing this??"

Tarzan shouted something in his gorilla language. "Not Clayton!" he added, charging forward. He lashed out at Clayton, but the hunter jumped back and shouted something.

In a moment, a large Heartless jumped down from the rocks and landed behind Clayton. The hunter laughed. "Stealth Sneak!" He smirked as the Heartless became invisible.

It was tough but Kakashi and his friends could eventually find Stealth Sneak based on the sounds it made. Once the Heartless was visible, after losing some of its strength, Kakashi fought it off while Tarzan went for Clayton. Clayton tried to fight back, but the jungle man was much stronger and pushed him back.

Clayton wasn't read to give up without a fight though. He loaded his gun and aimed at Tarzan but stopped. A shadow was looming over him. He looked up and saw that Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy had defeated Stealth Sneak, and it was falling over. Clayton cried out as the Heartless crashed onto him.

Tarzan panted heavily, trying to catch his breath after the fight. He looked up to the rocks and saw Kerchak sitting there. Slowly, the gorilla leader jumped down and grabbed Kakashi, throwing him and his friends up onto the rocks. Kakashi was quite confused (and a little sore) at first, but he quickly recovered and realized what Kerchak had done. He had led them to a secret path.

Following the path, Kakashi and his friends, who were soon followed by Jane, walked up to the top of the trees and saw a mysterious glow from behind a set of vines. It was a Keyhole!

Tarzan murmured the same word from before in the gorilla language. "Oh, I've got it," Jane realized as she stared at the Keyhole. "It means 'heart!' Friends in our hearts!"

"Heart," Tarzan repeated. "Clayton lose heart. No heart, no see friends. No heart, no friends."

Kakashi frowned and looked at Donald. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"I'm sorry, too."

Kakashi smiled, knowing they had made up. He then stepped forward with the Keyblade and locked the Keyhole.

* * *

When the trio made it back to Traverse Town, they noticed that all of their friends were gone. They walked into the shop to see Cid, and the man explained that the others had gone to visit Merlin. "He lives in a house underground. Just follow the path around back. You'll find him."

Kakashi followed the man's instructions and, sure enough, found Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie waiting for them.

"We found several Keyholes," Kakashi told them, "and the Keyblade reacted to them. I'm not sure why."

"That's because the Keyhole is the heart of the world," Leon replied. "The Keyblade locks the Keyhole, and the world becomes safe from the Heartless. If the Keyhole isn't locked, the Heartless take over the world, and it disappears. You have to lock the rest of the Keyholes, Kakashi. You're the only one who can do it."

"Me?!" Kakashi gasped. "But I...!"

"You can do it," Aerith offered, smiling a bit. "By way, we think you could use this. Take it back to Cid." She placed something in the silver-haired boy's hand.

* * *

"You really don't know what this is?" Cid asked, completely shocked. "Stupid, this is a Gummi Block! It can help you travel to other worlds!" He groaned and set off towards the ship. "I'll install it for you, but you need to do something for me. Take this book to Merlin. He lives at the end of town in an old house. You can't miss it."

* * *

When Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy made it to the house, they were in for a surprise. At least, Kakashi was. He saw Rin! There she was, standing right outside the house! "This place reminds me of the secret place back on the island, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?"

Kakashi slowly inched forward. "...Rin?"

But the girl was gone. She was just an illusion, and out of the house came an old wizard. "Oh, hello!" he greeted cheerfully. "What can I do for you young lads?"

Kakashi snapped back to reality and handed the book to the old man. "Cid said to return this to you."

"Ah, yes!" the old man replied. "Thank you! I've heard about you. Kakashi, right? I'm Merlin. I've been looking for this book for a long time, but some of the pages are still missing. If you find them, please bring them back to me. This book is a world all on its own."

Kakashi nodded. "Uh, yes, Sir, we will." He waved goodbye to the old man and headed out with Donald and Goofy, back to an intersection within Traverse Town.

Everything was calm until a Heartless jumped out at them. Kakashi summoned the Keyblade, but it was practically unnecessary. Another person swiped at the Heartless, and it disappeared in a second. Kakashi looked up and gasped.

"I thought it was you, Kakashi!" Obito laughed. "Where have you been?"

"Obito!" Kakashi cried happily, reaching out for his friend. "Oh, my gosh, I really hope it's you!"

"Of course it's me!" Obito replied. "By the way, is Rin with you?" He saw Kakashi disappointed expression and sighed. "Oh well, I'm sure we'll find her eventually. Maybe she's looking for us. We're finally free, you know. We can go wherever we want. Heh, just leave everything to me! I know this...!"

He stopped short and heard something snap behind him. Turning quickly, he saw that Kakashi had defeated a Heartless. "Leave it to who?" the silver-haired boy asked smugly. "I've been looking for you and Rin with their help." He motioned towards Donald and Goofy. "We've visited so many worlds looking for you. Want to join up with us?"

"What?!" Donald shouted. "No way, Kakashi, you can't just decide that on your own!"

"But he's my friend!" Kakashi argued back, turning away for a second.

Goofy looked up. "Oh, he's gone."

"Huh?" The silver-haired boy turned and didn't see Obito. "Great, you scared him off. Oh well. At least he's okay. And maybe Rin is around here, too!"

What the trio didn't know was that Obito had his own partner. She placed her long, green fingers on the boy's shoulder and smiled. "See? He has abandoned you for his new friends and the Keyblade. Forget about him and come with me. I'll help you find what you're looking for."

* * *

When Kakashi made it back to the beginning of town, all his friends were waiting there. "Have you heard of a witch named Maleficent?" Leon asked. "I heard she's in town."

Yuffie frowned. "She's the witch who took away our world."

"She's probably looking for the pages to Minato's Report," Aerith added. "If we have those pages, we can find out a way to get rid of the Heartless."

"Then we'll find them!" Kakashi replied. "Let's go, Donald, Goofy!"

"I fixed up the ship for you boys," Cid laughed. "Happy trails!"

* * *

The Gummi Ship ended up taking Kakashi and his friends to a desert world. But before they got there, trouble was already brewing.

"Jafar, I can't find Princess Jasmine anywhere!" a bird called, landing on a dark man's shoulder. "She's disappeared!"

The dark man named Jafar shrugged. "Why worry about her? With her or without her, this world will be ours when we find the Keyhole."

The tall, green-skinned woman glanced back. "We need the Seven Princesses of Heart in order to open the final door. Any fewer are useless."

Jafar looked back to the bird. "Iago, keep looking."

* * *

Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy did eventually make it to the desert world, but they were not so lucky with their location for landing. They scrambled for the right words as a man kept talking.

"Princess Jasmine is beautiful and smart and fun. She's my kind of girl! But she's a princess, and I'm a poor street rat. I guess nothing can be done..."

"Uh, THAT'S NOT TRUE!!" Kakashi shouted as loud as he could. "YOU GET HER!! NO PROBLEM!! WHAT A GUY YOU ARE!!" A pause. "NOW CAN YOU HELP US?!"

The man looked down into the pile of quick sand and opened his eyes up wide. "Oh yeah, hold on!" He pulled a lamp from his pocket, rubbed it and said, "Genie, help these guys!"

A huge puff of blue smoke erupted from the lamp, and a big, loud, genie emerged. "Ta da! I'm the Genie of the Lamp, here to grant Wish Number 1!" He snapped his fingers, and the trio was lifted from the quicksand.

"Thanks," Kakashi gasped as soon as he was safe. "You're a lifesaver."

"It's no problem!" the Genie laughed. "Thank my friend Aladdin here. He's the one who wished for me to help!"

Aladdin grinned. "I found this lamp while searching through the Cave of Wonders. I get any three wishes granted! I thought I could use it to become a fabulously wealthy prince."

"Whoa!" the Genie cheered. "Money! Royalty! Fame! Awesome idea!"

"But I think I'll put that on hold until we know that Princess Jasmine is safe," Aladdin explained. "For now, let's go back to Agrabah. We can take the Magic Carpet!"

Said carpet shyly peeked out from behind Aladdin and waved one of its tassels at Kakashi. Kakashi waved back and everyone boarded the magical device. The Genie floated along beside them. "It's so good to get out of the lamp!" he laughed.

"Hey, Genie," Aladdin began, "why don't I use my last wish to set you free?"

"You'd do that?" the Genie asked. "Aw, thanks, Al!"

* * *

But when everyone made it back to Agrabah, Jasmine was in trouble. "Jafar! Let her go!" Aladdin shouted.

"Ha, can't do that!" Jafar laughed.

Aladdin bit his lip and rubbed the lamp. "Genie, help Jasmine...please!"

Jafar looked up and gasped at the magical Genie, who was now holding the princess safely in his arms. But Jafar wasn't about to give up. "Sorry, Aladdin," he snickered, "your second wish has been denied."

Aladdin looked to his hand and gasped. The lamp was gone! He watched in horror as Iago flew back to Jafar with the lamp in his claws. The Genie disappeared sadly, and Jasmine fell into a pot. Soon enough, all the pots sprang to life under Jafar's bidding and connected.

"The Pot Centipede!" Aladdin gasped. "I've heard stories about it!"

* * *

While Kakashi and Aladdin were busy fighting the Heartless, Jafar made his escape deep into the Cave of Wonders. "So sorry you have to be treated this way, Princess Jasmine," he said darkly. "We need you for this. Genie, my first wish! Show me the Keyhole!"

The Genie regretfully snapped his fingers, and the Keyhole to Agrabah appeared in the rock walls just as Kakashi and Aladdin made it down to the chamber with Donald and Goofy. Aladdin shouted for Jasmine, but she was slowly disappearing.

The tall witch appeared briefly, and Kakashi gasped. "Are you...Maleficent?"

She didn't respond, simply disappearing with Jasmine.

"Genie, my second wish!" Jafar called out. "Crush them!" He expected the Genie to kill the Keyblade Master and his friends, but he went as easily as he possibly could. Jafar growled out in frustration. "Well, if you won't, I will! Genie, my last wish! I WISH TO BE AN ALL-POWERFUL GENIE!!"

The Genie facepalmed and snapped his fingers one last time, transforming Jafar into a large, red Genie. Kakashi and Aladdin both armed themselves and tried to fight the magical monster, but it seemed like they were getting nowhere. That was when Kakashi noticed Iago flying by. He had Jafar's lamp! "I've got it!" the boy cried as he snatched the lamp. "Jafar! You're bound to this!"

Instantly, the lamp started to jump about, and it sucked Jafar down. The evil genie cried out and flailed as he disappeared into the black nothingness.

Suddenly, a piece of paper floated down upon Kakashi. "Whoa!" he called out. "It's a page of Minato's report!"

And that was when the Cave of Wonders started crashing down upon itself. Kakashi quickly locked the Keyhole and jumped onto the Magic Carpet. Aladdin snatched the Genie's lamp as the Genie buried Jafar's lamp deep into the group. Without any time to lose, the Magic Carpet flew out of the Cave of Wonders, safely bringing everyone back to Agrabah.

But all was not well.

"We missed Jasmine," Aladdin sobbed. "And I can't go with you to look for her."

"I've got it!" the Genie laughed. "Al, just ask me to find her! I can do it. Use your last wish."

"No," Aladdin replied, "I've got a better idea. Genie, I wish you were free."

The lamp immediately disappeared, leaving the Genie to stand on his own. He cheered and cried out happily, doing his own little victory dance. "Oh, thank you, Al!" He embraced the young man. "You're my best friend, and you'll always be a prince to me! I'll tell you what. I'll go with these guys! I'll help them out in their search for Jasmine. Don't worry!"

Kakashi smiled. "Welcome to the team!"

* * *

No one could see what happened next. Jiminy jumped out in shock when he heard a large wail come from space as the group navigated the Gummi Ship. "Holy crickets!" the little bug cried. "It's Monstro the Whale!"

What a whale was doing in the middle of space was beyond everyone, but no one had time to think, as the huge creature swallowed them! Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy tumbled into the whale's stomach and landed in a shipwreck that had also somehow found its way inside. There, they saw a man and a little puppet-boy.

"We can get out with this, Father!" the boy said, pointing to a Gummi Block.

"Hey!" Donald shouted as he made his way to the two of them. "That's ours! Give it back!"

"Oh my!" the man gasped. "I'm so sorry. So the whale swallowed you, too? What a shame. Pinocchio and I have been looking for a way out for a long time. My name is Geppetto, and I'm Pinocchio's father. I hope he's been a good boy since we got separated."

Jiminy was about to say something when he noticed that Pinocchio was gone. "We have to find him!" he gasped. "I'm his conscience. I can't let him get into any trouble!"

Kakashi nodded and led Donald and Goofy deeper into Monstro's belly. When they entered a small part of his intestines, they were in for a surprise.

"Obito!" Kakashi was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Obito smiled. "Just playing with Pinocchio." He held onto the puppet-boy, who was lifeless in his arms.

Kakashi frowned. "Give him back, Obito. This isn't funny!"

Obito's grin grew. "If you can catch us, maybe I'll tell you what I know about Rin."

The eyes nearly popped from Kakashi's head, and he chased after Obito as fast as he could. He, Donald, and Goofy fought plenty of Heartless along the way, but no one could figure out how they had infiltrated a whale's stomach. And why did their numbers grow as the group got closer to Obito?

Eventually, the group made it to a large chamber within Monstro's digestive system. Pinocchio seemed to be sleeping in the corner of the room. Jiminy jumped up and ran to him, worried. Obito was standing there in the center of the room, and he just frowned.

"He's lost his heart to the Heartless, Kakashi," he explained. "He might hold the key to helping Rin. Come on, Kakashi, let's join forces and save her!" The boy's frown deepened when he saw the Keyblade appear in Kakashi's hands. "What? You'd rather fight me over a puppet that has no heart?"

"Heart or no heart," Kakashi began, "at least he has a conscience."

Suddenly, Pinocchio woke up. "Oh!" he gasped as his nose poked out, growing a bit. "Hee, I guess I'll be okay, Jiminy! Heh, I was just faking it."

Obito was about to say something when a large Heartless dropped from the ceiling. Instead, Obito disappeared into a dark shadow. "I leave them to you, Parasite Cage."

Pinocchio jumped out of the way just as Kakashi, Donald, and Goofy ran ahead to fight. The Parasite Cage didn't move around, but its tentacles swung wildly at the soldiers, smacking them off to the side. Kakashi was too quick for it though, and he jumped up, jabbing the Keyblade right into the monster's head. The Heartless screeched in pain, and Donald and Goofy delivered a final blow of magic and physical hits.

* * *

"So...Rin's like a lifeless puppet now?"

Maleficent nodded. "Without her heart, she'll never wake up. That's why we need the Seven Princesses of Heart. When we gather them together, we'll open the door to the heart of all worlds. Surely, there, you could find a way to help Rin."

Obito frowned. He was unsure.

Maleficent saw this and grinned. "I'll grant you a fantastic gift!" she explained. "The power to control the Heartless..."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
